A Great Plan, Or Not
by daisymall13
Summary: Legolas and Thranduil swap jobs for a few days, so they can get to know each other better and have a better idea of what the other does. Unfortunately, Orcs, spiders, assassins and paperwork don't want it to work out!  No Slash!
1. The Plan

Hello wonderful readers out there! This is a story I began late one night and decided to post. It was provided to me by my lil plot bear Darth Teddy, who enjoys the torture of innocent characters. I believe he got the idea from Tietho, I just never sent it in :)

Cookies for anyone who can come up with a better title!!

**Disclaimer:** Mesa no own it...

* * *

Legolas nodded as his father finished explaining his plan.

"It makes sense I suppose. But Adar, will you be comfortable going out with my patrol? It's quite a hard job." He said kindly. Thranduil let out a very un-kingly snort.

"Ion Nin, I will be fine. It's YOU that you should be worried about, even for three days my job can be quite stressing." Legolas grinned at his father.

"If you insist adar, it will be a pleasure to have you come in and admit my job is harder than yours." He said lightly. Thranduil laughed and shook his head.

"And here I was, thinking that you enjoyed your job, without paper work or anything like that. But come, you must tell your patrol about what is happening and I still need to let a few people know as well." He swatted his son across the head softly, grinning as his son shook his head.

"When you return I'm sure you will beg for your job back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas grinned as his patrol stared at him in shock.

"Legolas, your father won't survive with us and if he does he will probably lock you in the dungeon to keep you from coming with us again." His friend Beridhren said seriously. Legolas grinned more at this.

"I think you're right Beridhren, but it's his idea and I can't say no. Besides he might find it fun!" he tried to convince his men. Even still they all shook their heads. Legolas sighed before coming up with one last thing.

"You get to treat him like you treat me." He announced. Immediately the men perked up. The idea that they would be able to treat the King like they treated Legolas was an interesting idea... one they would definitely use.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Celegon stared at the king in shock.

"Thranduil, do you _want _your son to leave for Valinor early?" he demanded. Thranduil chuckled softly at his old friends words.

"I'm sure Legolas can manage for three days. With you watching over him, everything will be fine. After all, you looked after me during my first weeks as King and now look at me." He gestured to himself. Celegon shook in mock horror.

"I shall never forget those weeks. How someone could be able to make so many mistakes I shall never know." Thranduil glared at his friends before breaking into a smile once more. From tomorrow until I return, Legolas shall be in charge. The people know this as does everyone else; you were the last person I told." Thranduil explained as he stood. Celegon nodded before frowning.

"Thranduil, where are you going?" he asked suspiciously, seeing the twinkle in the king's eye.

"No where special, I just need to get the paper work out and ready for Legolas to do." He replied. Celegon's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked slowly. Thranduil smiled and shrugged dismissively.

"Oh... about two months or so." Celegon let out a loud groan.

"I knew it. You _do _want Legolas to leave early." A laugh filled the air as Thranduil exited the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas and Thranduil stood outside on the balcony of the main hall, watching the elves below. The sun had not risen yet, but both had eaten and were wide awake.

"Adar, you need to leave now so Beridhren can make sure everyone is accounted for before you leave. Remember, they will treat you as they treat me so if they take control, listen to them. Everyone is equal on patrol. I never get angry with them. Out there, they are your best friends; they are the ones that will be there to watch your back so if you are arguing with one of them, it will be a problem. If..." Legolas was cut off when his father placed a hand on his mouth.

"Don't worry about me Ion Nin; you will hate me by the end of these three days. Listen to Celegon, he knows what he's doing and he's under instructions to watch over you. Try not to get angry at anyone, but don't be soft on them. If you have to do something, like punish a criminal or say no to a request you _must _do it, you cannot be soft because then they shall take advantage of the fact in the future. Also, you must do the paperwork- you cannot avoid it because if you do it shall build up. Celegon will give you further instructions tonight and tomorrow morning. Good luck Ion Nin." Thranduil instructed before giving his son a hug and leaving the room to join the patrol.

Several minutes later, Celegon entered the room, a list in his hands. Looking down once more Legolas then turned and joined Celegon in the middle of the room.

"Today Legolas, we start with filling out the documents Thranduil left for you. We shall stop at lunch and then you will be visited by some of the people of Mirkwood, each of them will have a request. After that you have half an hour of spare time before dinner. After that I suggest you do some more paperwork, that way you have more time tomorrow, which shall be a busy day indeed." Celegon announced as they walked to Legolas' study-which he rarely used. As he entered he groaned at the size of the pile of paperwork.

"Is this all of it?" he asked sadly. Celegon shook his head.

"No sire, this is only part of it." With that Celegon sat down at a smaller table and began work on a small pile of papers. Sighing Legolas sank into his chair at his desk and looked at the first piece of paper. _Weaponry costs._

"Great." Legolas said to himself as he began the slow and boring task ahead of him.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Thranduil watched in amusement as 'his' patrol sat around groaning about the early start as Beridhren went over a piece of paper.

"Today, we leave to replace Berenon's patrol near the orcs hideout. Once we get there, we need to alert Berenon that we are there, so Elweth will be joining us as our scout for the first day. After that she will return here and prepare the next patrol to replace us. Once we reach the river we must remain silent, because from then on we will be in orc territory. Is everyone clear?" he announced. Everyone nodded and hoisted their packs onto their backs. Thranduil followed suit, picking up his bow and sword and placing them in easy-to-reach places. Once everyone had done the same, Beridhren looked over them all before nodding.

"Let's move then. Elweth shall be meeting us on the way." With that the patrol-eight of them altogether- took off at a jog. As they ran Thranduil grinned to himself.

_This is going to be easy._

_

* * *

_

_Easy? Not when Darth Bunny's involved!_

_Just to let y'all know, it's late at night right now, I'm tired and I can't be bothered having this beta'd. Please leave me a review, I really would love it!_


	2. Major Problems

hey guys! Thank's for the reviews...I'm glad you all like it so far! Sorry if my updates are off...I'm addicted to this new FF site called **Refia**... you should all check it out! We mostly do MST's Parodies and talk about almost anything...literally!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I only wish I did...**

_

* * *

_

_This is going to be so hard._

Legolas thought to himself as the door opened and an elf walked in, led by Celegon, who handed Legolas a sheet of paper. Quickly the prince scanned it, getting the details he would need.

"You wish to join the patrols, am I correct?" he asked. The elf nodded vigorously. Legolas frowned slightly.

"Firstly, do you realise that this job is extremely hard and that you can lose your life while on patrol?" he asked seriously. Again the elf nodded.

"Yes Sire. I also know that I must pass a physical training course and that I must be able to use a bow and either a sword or knives." Legolas nodded again and motioned for the elf to stand.

"You are the right size for this job and you are well informed. Once Beridhren returns, he shall take you through the course and decide if you may join or not. You may go now." He smiled slightly as the young elf bowed, his eyes shining with joy.

"Thank you Sire! You won't regret this!" he said as he left. Celegon stood as he left.

"For a first time you did fairly good. But next time, you must be good- like that- and bad. Make him nervous a little. Also don't be afraid to say no, if you do you just offer him another job from the pile next to you. Look through it and consider what you offer them, don't offer a small elf a place in the guard or stables, try the blacksmith or armoury." He said as Legolas listened carefully. Sighing Legolas motioned to the door.

"You had better bring in the next one then." He murmured. Grinning inwardly, Celegon left the room. What he hadn't told Legolas was that he had actually done an extremely good job.

***

One of the elves watched as Celegon approached and chose another elf to talk to the king. Soon, it would be his turn and he would have his revenge. The king would be dead by sun down... of that he was sure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil collapsed as the patrol stopped by the river. They had been running nonstop for seven hours- something he hadn't done for a while. As he sat up he saw that everyone was working, collecting water and sharpening their weapons. Two of them were standing to the side, discussing the best route for them to take. Thranduil frowned as he slowly stood. Even as he began to walk over to Beridhren, the tall elf turned and signalled for him to approach him. Once they were an arm's length away, Beridhren smiled.

"Are you enjoying your first day with us Thranduil?" he asked the king. Thranduil thought for a moment.

"It's... different to what I expected." He replied finally. Beridhren grinned slightly more and was about to reply when a scuffle came from the forest behind him. Spinning he pulled his bow out from his pack on the ground and had it loaded within a second. Two more elves were only milliseconds behind him.

"Who goes there?" Beridhren demanded as the rest of the patrol drew their swords. Several seconds past before a hooded figure half jumped, half fell out of a tall tree. As the figure landed the hood fell back and the figure rolled several times, before going still. Several more seconds past before the blonde head looked around warily before her eyes fell on Beridhren.

"Beridhren? Is that you?" she whispered as she struggled to sit. Beridhren quickly dropped his bow and ran to her side.

"Elweth, what happened?" he asked as he helped her sit up.

"The orcs, they discovered the patrol, about twelve hours ago. They were attacked while I was with them. No one else escaped them. I came... to warn you, but I was followed. I ran for almost nine hours before I lost them and then I headed here. We must return home immediately." She explained slowly. One of the elves approached her with a flask of water, which she took gratefully. Slowly she sipped it several times before looking around at the patrol. When she saw the king her eyes widened, before she remembered Berenon telling her something about Legolas and Thranduil swapping jobs for a few days. Slowly she stood up with Beridhren's help. Suddenly something snapped in the tree's behind them. Immediately the elves raised their weapons once more.

"Elweth, get into one of the trees behind us... now!" Beridhren ordered as another twig snapped. Immediately the elleth ran for the trees and silently climbed one, before moving into the next. One of the other elves carefully climbed a tree near where the snaps had been heard. After disappearing for a few seconds, he climbed back down and showed both his closed fists, before opening and closing them once, followed by three fingers. Beridhren cursed and turned to translate the signals to Thranduil.

"Yrch, twenty-three of them which means they're not all there. We need to eliminate these and look for the rest." He explained.

"How many more are there?" Thranduil asked slowly, just a little bit shocked that the eight of them would be taking on a group that had killed a patrol of twelve.

"Last count altogether there was forty-two. Usually twelve would be on a patrol. Bring in to account the fact that at least five were killed already I'd say... fourteen are left. Rather easy after we eliminate this lot." Beridhren grinned before he signalled to everyone to prepare for the attack. Thranduil took a deep breath and loaded his bow.

_Now_, he thought, _I get to see what Legolas really does._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Celegon motioned for the last elf to stand up. He studied him for a moment, before spinning and heading into Legolas' study. When he peaked in, he saw the young prince had his head on the desk.

"Legolas? There's only one more elf for you to see and then you're done." He called out softly. Slowly Legolas raised his head and nodded. Celegon quickly signalled for the elf to enter. When he did, Legolas smiled lightly. Silently, Celegon slipped out the door, allowing Legolas to deal with this elf himself.

"So, why are you here?" Legolas asked, a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"For one sole reason My Lord." The elf replied quietly. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes.

"and what would that be?" he asked. The elf grinned and slowly pulled a dart from under his cloak.

"To kill you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil groaned as he swung his sword through an orcs neck.

_How on earth does Legolas do this? _He thought to himself as he turned to block another from chopping his head off. Just before the orc died though, he managed to make a single cry in his tongue. Immediately several more orcs turned and headed towards him. Confused, Thranduil kept fighting. A call from Beridhren alerted him to what had happened.

"They recognised you again Legolas." Thranduil grimaced, not missing the 'again' part. Thranduil let out a hiss as a scimitar dug into his arm when he failed to avoid it. Cursing, he began cutting and blocking quicker than before.

However, he couldn't shake the feeling that was in his stomach.

Something was wrong with Legolas.

Very wrong.

* * *

(Like last time it's a late night and this 'aint Beta'd)

Review Replies...

**kitty:** Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**The-Worlds-Naneth:** Wow thanks so much!! I haven't read it yet either, but I own it **:P**

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Ooh, but you don't know **:)**

**Eruanna Undomiel: **Thanks :)

**ThranduilsHeartAndSoul: **I WANT him to get ideas *grins* I'll try not to kill Thranduil...yet. Gaaah Coffee *smiles* Please...don't mention school...I'm mentally damaged as it is... **:( :)**

**AJLL: **As usual.. he'll get into a HEAP of trouble... **:D **Cheers for the review!

**ServantofSauron: **Helloo!! *waves* Random chaos=fun!! I have updated...and you haven't reviewed *pouts* I changed the title to Edhil O Gurth... Why would I torture you? I'm desperate for an update I'll admit and...oh...right **:P**

Reviews are like fuel...the more I have the fast (and longer) I go with a story.....


	3. Surprise Meeting

Heyo guys, I'm back!! Thanks for the awesome review response...you guys rock!! And for anyone waiting for an update of Edhil O Gurth, I just updated it now!

**Disclaimer: Not mine...*sobs***

* * *

When the elf announced his true intentions, Legolas eyes flew open just in time to see a hand flying towards him. He raised his wrist in hopes of blocking it and felt a sharp needle like pain in his wrist. He hissed in pain and yanked his arm back, calling for Celegon as he did. The older elf flew in and, seeing the prince holding his wrist and the other elf holding a sharp needle-like dart, and aiming a dagger at the prince he immediately yelled for the guard, before snatching the elves arm before he released the dagger. Immediately three armed elves ran in and, seeing the unfamiliar elf, quickly detained him.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me! All that matters is…" he trailed off as he finally looked at the Royal in front of him

"But… but you're not the king! You're, you're Prince Legolas!" The dark haired elf looked shocked. Ignoring the elf, Celegon moved to stand by Legolas and carefully took his wrist.

Some of the needle had snapped off when Legolas had moved his wrist away. The skin around it was turning a dull grey- a very unnatural colour. Quickly he turned his gaze to the prince's face.

"Tell me exactly how you feel." He ordered. Legolas took a deep breath.

"I feel dizzy and my wrist feels like it's on fire." He answered honestly. Celegon nodded slowly.

"Let's go." He said to the Prince, before turning to the dark haired elf. "What was on it?" he demanded. The dark haired elf just stared at him. Celegon opened his mouth to ask again, but at that moment, Legolas collapsed to the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil glanced around the battle field. Somehow, only one elf besides himself was injured.

Beridhren carefully made his way over the bodies of the orcs and to where Thranduil was standing.

"Thranduil? I need to see your shoulder. The orcs usually poison the blades they use." He explained. Thranduil nodded tiredly and followed Beridhren off the battle field and to where the warriors were gathered and setting up camp. Carefully Thranduil removed his injured arm from his tunic, allowing Beridhren to look at it.

"Well the good news is that it's not too bad. The bad news is, it is poisoned… as most of the wounds we receive are." Beridhren said cheerfully as he pulled all the herbs he would need from his bag.

"Why do you sound cheerful?" Thranduil asked suspiciously. Beridhren grinned even more.

"I just find it interesting that every time that our patrol comes here, Legolas, or you in this case, always gets injured somehow." He explained as he finished making a paste.

"This will sting a bit, but it will clean the poison out." He warned as he gently applied the green paste.

Thranduil hissed at the wound began to sting. He was about to say something, when suddenly a shout filled the camp.

"Elrohir! Estel! I found them!" everyone turned to see a Rivendell elf walking into the camp. Sighing, Beridhren stood up.

"What brings you here Elladan?" he called out to the elf.

"We came to find Legolas' patrol and I believe we found you!" he said cheerfully as his brothers joined them. Thranduil smiled.

"Aye you found them, but you didn't find Legolas." Beridhren said cheerfully. He turned back to Thranduil and finished bandaging his shoulder.

"I'll let you deal with this." He whispered to the King as the three brothers walked up to them.

"What do you mean? Legolas, did Beridhren get hit on the head?" Estel asked with a frown. Thranduil smirked.

"I would think that you would know the difference between Legolas and his father." He said, watching for their reactions. Both twins started laughing, believing that he was joking but Estel simply stared.

"Dan? Ro? It's not Legolas." He said quietly. Quickly both twins stopped laughing and looked again at Thranduil. Both gasped when they realised their mistake.

"Thranduil?" they said at the same time. The King raised an eyebrow, stifling a grin. At that moment though, Elweth approached them.

"We are all heading back tomorrow, we don't want to risk another battle with the warriors so tired. We also need to inform the families of the…dead of the elves' passing." She told them. Each of them nodded, before moving to sit near the middle of the camp. Thranduil took a deep breath. When he saw Legolas next, he would have some _very _important things to discuss.

* * *

Yet again unbeta'd...

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Are you completely sure I won't kill Legolas?

**Pixie-Alice-xx: **Hehe I love cliffies... Thanks for pointing that out, I was supposed to have Legolas keeping his head down...but I forgot *grins* So I've made it the Evil guy didn't look at his face...does that work?

**The-Worlds-Naneth: **I tried to make it humorous... but I'm not that good at it... I'm really glad you like it! Thanks heaps for reviewing **:)**

**AJLL: **Wow thank you!

**ServantofSauron: **I'm glad you liked it! It is interesting isn't it? lol** :P**

**freddie23: **Yay, you reviewed for me!! (You have no idea how happy that makes me) I love Legolas angst...so you can be sure it'll be here!

**Lady Ambreanna: **No, thank you!!

**Soliloguy: **That's very true, but I wanted to get right into it... thanks for reviewing!!

**ThranduilsHeartAndSoul: **Hehe I have a feeling you might be worried about what I'm going to do to Legolas...*grins* GO J.T I WANT ANGST!! hehehehe *goes to find more coffee*

**Maevainwen Adaniel:** Mae!!!! I'm glad you reviewed...and found it funny!!! *happy dance* (To Jareth) Why thank you Jareth!

**Eruanna Undomiel:** Thank you very much! *smiles sweetly* But I WANT to kill Legolas....

_**Keep reviewing guys, I'll keep updating!!**_


	4. A Truce and Another Problem

I've updated! Are you shocked? So am I. I cannot believe I haven't updated for so long! My little plot bunny went on Holiday...So I fired him-And hired a new one. *holds up a fluffy, grey bunny* **=D **Unfortunately, he's not a fan of long chapters..**_ ***beat* Anyway, please accept a Legolas plushie as my apology. *holds up a handful* Unless you'd prefer a chocolate cookie..*holds up a tray in her other hand***  
**

Anyway, you're probably considering throwing rotten fruit at me due to my not updating-So I'm gonna run and hide before you do. *puts the plushies and the cookies on the floor and runs off*

**Disclaimer: I don't own it *sniffles* But I do own the video game..*holds up a disk* =P  
**

* * *

Legolas groaned slightly as he slowly floated towards consciousness. Immediately, one of the elves in the ward was at his side.

"Legolas? Can you hear me? If so I need you to open your eyes." The elf said slowly, placing a cool hand on his forehead. Legolas slowly pried his eyes open, before closing them again as the bright light of a nearby candle entered his vision. Quickly the elf moved the candle away before turning back to the prince.

"Legolas, open your eyes again please." The elf demanded, tilting her head slightly to the side. A few seconds past before Legolas' eyes opened once more. The elleth let out a relieved sigh, before studying the prince's face for a moment.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly. Legolas winced at the sudden noise.

"Fine, apart from a headache." He responded carefully. His wrist felt numb. He tried to lift it but found he couldn't move it. Seeing his struggle, the elleth placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't bother trying My Lord, the herbs we used to counteract the poison in you system were very potent, I doubt you'll be able to move your arm for two days." Legolas groaned at the thought, before another entered his mind.

"How long have I been asleep for?" He asked. The elleth grinned,

"I'm not brave enough to tell you, so I'll let Beliel tell you." She told him, before almost fleeing the room. Legolas frowned as a head slowly peeped round the corner.

"I offer you a truce of friendship…and strawberry tarts." The blonde elleth said hopefully. Legolas sighed and motioned for her to enter.

"I'll call a truce for the strawberry tarts and if you tell me how Rivendell was." The elleth grinned and walked into the room, a plate of the strawberry tarts in her hand.

"It was the same as usual. Boring-It would have been more fun if the twins had been there." She told him as they both took one of the delicious treats.

"I haven't seen them in a while; I might go to Rivendell when Ada gets back." He replied, watching as a grin spread across her face.

"That won't be too long then, perhaps a few hours at most." She said casually. Legolas nodded, then froze.

"What do you mean, 'a few hours at most'? How long have I been in here?" He demanded. Beliel grinned slightly more.

"Remember, we have a truce. You've been in here for two days. Celegon has been going crazy trying to run the Kingdom by himself. I arrived about an hour after you were attacked, so I've been trying to help him, but he wanted me to stay with you until you woke up. The healer's made me leave about eight hours ago." She told him. Legolas grinned and was about to ask her why, when suddenly, he found he couldn't get any air into his lungs. He tried to take a deep breath, but when he did not succeed, he looked at Beliel, his eye filled with panic. It took Beliel less than three seconds to realise something was wrong and call for the healers. As several of them poured into the room, Beliel was quickly forced out of the room. The last thing she saw before the door closed, was the Healers surrounding Legolas, calling for different herbs as they did.

0o0o0o0o0o

Estel shook his head slowly.

"I cannot believe that this was your idea, Lord Thranduil. This sort of...plan is the sort of thing Legolas would come up with." Thranduil smirked once more.

"Estel, I am his father." He replied. When Estel looked at him curiously, he rolled his eyes.

"I was not always the serious, busy King that I am today. In my youth, I was just like Legolas." Estel shook his head again.

"I could never imagine you running around and playing pranks like Legolas does. That is harder to imagine than…"

"…Than having Estel return from a hunt without any injuries." Elrohir piped up, playfully pushing the young human. Estel glared at him as Elladan snickered.

"You wait, Elrohir-You'll pay for that." He warned.

"That's what you think."

* * *

**=D**

_(Again, this is completely unbeta'd)_**  
**

**Review Replies:**

**Destined Darkness: ***cackles* Leave them alone? *beat**seriously* I will if you give me more coffee.

_Legolas: She's lying._

_Daisy: Shush, you! *hits him*_ **=P**

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Hehe, I might..Who knows? Oh, his reaction will be awesome-And hopefully in the next chapter **;) ***eyes the knives* Uh..*pulls out her own plastic ones***  
**

**Aranel Mereneth: **I apologise for taking so long to update! *is very guilty* I hope this chapter makes up for my vanishing act..**=)  
**

**arwenjanelilylyra: **Hehe, I think you're right-there _is_ something wrong with that** =P **I'm really glad you like the way I write..**=D** Haha, you're welcome-I love Estel, so I try and get him into all of my stories **=)** *beat* Oh, and you need to update your story!**  
**

**Eruanna Undomiel: **It would make me sad if your Legolas muse killed the computer as well-Because then you wouldn't be able to review **=( **I'm really glad you love it..**=)  
**

**The-Worlds-Naneth: **I'm glad you like it!** I'm trying to keep this as original as possible, so it really makes me feel good when people  
**

**UltimateEvilLord: **Yes, poor Thranduil **=P **Hehe, I'm not sure if I'll kill Legolas or not..We'll have to wait and see **;)  
**

**Alya Mirielin: **I plane to kill him as many times as possible **;) ***sees the bow**holds up a shield* If you shoot me for killing him, I'll just kill him again! **=P  
**

**Dreamingin2Eternity: **Thank you **=)** I hope you liked this chapter!**  
**

**Lady Boots de Lioncourt: **I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update! *is very guilty* Thanks for the review!**  
**

**Elvenprincess3019: **Hehe, of course I'm evil enough to kill him **;) **Haha, it was pretty random-Wasn't it? **=P  
**

**Little Birdy2: **I'm glad you like this story** =)  
**

**Audrey33:** I'm so sorry I took so long to update! *looks very guilty* Haha, I'm very happy you're following my story *happy dances* (Being a late night author is awesome..All the best story ideas arrive in my head at about 1am **=P**)**  
**

**The Phantom Dragon: **hehe, I love evilness..and Being evil. Here's an update! **=)  
**

**Leo-firefly: **I'm glad you like it!Thanks for your review! **  
**

**Undomiel Estel: **Hehe, I bet they feel very foolish **:P  
**

**doddzy: **Thanks for your review! It reminded me to update **=P  
**

**Caelhir:** I've updated **=D** I'm really glad that you like it!

Please Review for me!


	5. Stress and an Annoyed Thranduil

Oh my goodness-is it _possible?_ Is this actually..an update?** :O** Yes dear Readers, it is! As part of my New Year resolutions, I have decided to update all of the fics I'm working on-and start writing a new one! I really hope you haven't all given up on me just yet, because I have two epic ones to come! *beat* And don't blame me for the long wait-Blame my brother! He deleted the story off of my USB, so he could use it for school..**:(**

The first one, shall be based on a LotR One Shot by a different author on here..All of you must look up Caelhir (or just look at my favourite Author's list!)

The second, will be a humor fic..But I won't tell you the details. You shall just have to wait and see **:P**

Anyway-On with the chapter! (Oh, and I obviously don't own Lord of the Rings.)

* * *

Celegon sighed and placed his head on the desk in front of him. Several hours had past since Beliel had rushed into his study, babbling about something to do with Legolas. It had taken him several minutes to calm the elleth down enough for him to understand her, and several more to reach the healing ward. after a few moments of rapping on the door, one of the younger healers stepped out to explain what was happening.

_Several hours earlier_

_"Lord Legolas seems to still have some of the poison in his blood stream. We believed that the antidote was working, and we decided to wait before giving him any more. Unfortunately, that mistake nearly cost the Prince his life." the Healer explained, shuffling nervously from foot to foot. "The poison caused his throat to close up..We were lucky that Beliel was there, for we Healers were on a...break." He finished lamely. Celegon took a deep breath, trying to keep calm._  
_"Will he be alright?" He asked._  
_"He should be fine now. However, we currently have him sedated-he needs to rest." the Healer paused, "I just hope he's awake when the King arrives." He added. Celegon sighed._  
_"If he's not, one of us will most likely lose our heads. Please, send someone to fetch me when the Prince awakens." As soon as the younger elf nodded, Celegon turned and headed back to his study._

All in all, Celegon was tired, cranky and was desperate for a glass of some sort of wine. He was considering the benefits of throwing the remaining paperwork into the fire, when a soft hand was placed on his shoulder he looked up, smiling when he saw it was Beliel.  
"It seems that Legolas shall be fine-although, I fear for the safety of the Healers when he finds out he was drugged." He said, answering her unasked question.  
"I am glad to hear it-I was worried about him." She replied, sitting down on the edge of the desk. She eyed the blond elf in front of her. "But that is not what has been worrying you, is it?"  
"I'm afraid not, _meleth_. Thranduil and his party should have been back within the last hour or so, yet there has been no sign of them. I fear that they have met with trouble, and are unable to continue back here." He glance out of the window at the setting sun as he spoke. Beliel sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
"If they do not arrive by the morn, we shall send a search party out for them. But for now, you must sleep. Not even Lord Thranduil works for seven hours straight, without even a small break. If you do not leave this study within the next three minutes, I shall call the guards on you." She replied, planting a kiss on his forehead before heading out of the room. Celegon smiled after the young elleth, before eying the pile of papers in front of him. Surely nobody would notice if he burnt a few of them...  
Just as he went to throw one of the thicker reports into fire, Beliel poked her head in.  
"Celegon?"  
"Yes, _Meleth_?"  
"Those are the reports that you've finished."

0o0o0o

Thranduil sighed as the group was stopped for the third time that hour.  
"What is it this time?" he hissed, his patience getting a little thin, due to the fact he just wanted to sit down by a warm fire, with his feet up and a glass of wine.  
"Silence!" was the only reply he received. sighing, he glanced at the people closest to him.  
Estel, Elrond's human son was standing beside him, quietly listening to the other elves. his young face was marred by a frown, his right hand ready to draw his sword. On Thranduil's other side, was one of the twins-Elladan. The younger elf had his bow in one hand, and an arrow already in the other. He was carefully watching a large tree that was several metres away, his dark eyes squinting slightly as he watched the figure in the tree. Thranduil also turned to watch the figure, who suddenly dropped silently from the tree, and quickly ran to the group.  
"We cannot continue-there are too many Orcs around us. We must wait until the light of day before we move." he explained is a quiet whisper. Thranduil frowned at the younger Elven son of Elrond.  
"But surely if we stay here, we are in more danger..If one orc notices us, we will have no chance."  
"No, if we move we risk giving away our position. Staying still is our best option right now." Estel replied. Several of the surrounding elves nodded in agreement. Thranduil sighed.  
"If it is our best option, then I suppose we shall be staying here for the night." He guessed. Immediately, Elladan shook his head.  
"We are out in the open, here. We make for a cave that is not far from here-It is out of sight, and hard to reach. We shall be safe there." Thranduil sighed.  
"Then I suppose that we had better head there-and quickly. The sooner we get there, the less chance we have of being seen." With those words, the group silently headed off, in the direction of the cave.

0o0o0o

_Somewhere nearby_

She was hungry. It had been some time since her last proper meal, and she was desperate for something other than Orc blood. She quietly made her way through the trees, staying in the shadows to avoid being seen. The trees seemed to sway away from her, as if they were frightened of something-not that she cared. She was focused on one thing, and one thing alone...  
Elf Blood.  
One of the others had seen a large group of them, making their way back to the Elven King's home. Apparently, they seemed tired-and some of them were injured, making them easy prey. As she ducked into the shadow of another tree, she realised that there were several others close by, all heading in the same direction, their minds all set on the same target. She resisted hissing in delight-for that would give them all away. Silently she continued on, until she finally heard the whisper of Elvish voices headed in their direction. Quickly she stopped and backed up as far as she could, watching as the others did the same in different places.  
Tonight, they would feast.

0o0o0o

Beridhren raised a hand, signaling the group to halt once more. out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lord Thranduil close his eyes and take a deep breath, then letting it out again. Clearly the constant stopping and starting was getting on his nerves.  
"What is it, Beridhren?" One of the other elves asked, already reaching back for an arrow. After several patrols under Beridhren's command, the elves had learnt to read his posture and facial expressions fairly accurately. Right now, he was standing still, his back stiff and his eyes closed slightly, as if he was listening for something. After a few moments, the elf turned to face the group, pulling an arrow from his quiver as he did.  
"Spiders."

_Meleth-love_

_Review Replies!_

**Artep01**: You do? Aww..I'm glad you love it ^_^ I'm extremely sorry for not updating earlier!

**Destined Darkness: **Coffee? Heck, I'll destroy all of Mirkwood for a cup of it right now! :D Ah yes, Torture..*cackles* Poor Thranduil.

Thranduil: *head desks*

**Caelhir:**...I think I prefer Evil!Caelhir..I shall make him suffer *evil smile**beat* I'm glad you liked that part **:D **Oooh..Torture ideas..*adds them to the list*

Legolas: *groans* What did I do to deserve this? *beat* Run away? Hmmm..

Daisy: You run away and I don't pay you. *ignores something about 'not getting paid'*

**Legolas Thranduilion:** I'm glad you find it Epic! Thranduil is not going to be happy when he gets back..that is, IF he gets back..** :)**

Leofirefly: I'm glad you're still enjoying it! I hope you read-and enjoyed-this chapter too!

**The Phantom Dragon: **OI! *runs to make more cookies* I swear, your review made my day **:P** Haha, yes-Torture IS a fine art, one I have mastered after dealing with my brother for the last fifteen years. LOL! I can just imagine them sitting there, smoking weed..Though, Legolas keeps getting replaced by Gandalf **:P**

**UltimateEvilLord1: ***sigh* What is with you people and eating all of my cookies?** :P** Aaaah! Shotgun! *hides behind Legolas* Sorrysorrysorry for not updating sooner..*beat* I has updated Edhil O Gurth **:D**

**Audrey33:** I managed to write this chapter while waiting for the New Years fireworks..So it was yet another late night chapter **:P** I know, it's terrible how short they are! I promise to make them longer from now on! Ooh, that's a good idea-I shall do that from now on **:)**

**Elvenprincess3019:** I hope so too-Because it looks like he's going to be in charge for a bit longer** ;) **

**TITANSTEENCRACKWEEDNPOTPOTTER:** LOL! Well..If it's torture you want..

_Please leave me a review!_

~ Kirk...er, Daisy out! ~


	6. Spiders, Prayers and Poppyseeds

*peaks in* Why uh, Hello my Dear Readers...It's been a long time, hasn't it? *apologetic look* You can blame my Plot Bunny-He went on Holiday, so he was rested up for Easter. Apparently, he's oe of the Easter Bunny's helpers or something..*sigh*

Anyways, I thought it was definitely time I gave you guys a chapter-so here ya go! If it seems a bit rushed, that's because it's 11pm at the moment and I haven't been well today..

**Disclaimer: If I was making money, don't you think I'd update more often?**

**DEDICATION: This chapter is for DD-Who's been an awesome friend and reviewer =)  
**

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir cursed simultaneously, making Thranduil raise his eyebrow.

_I wonder if their father knows they use such dreadful words... _He thought to himself, a small smirk appearing as e thought of the Lord of Imladris's reaction to his Sons language.

Estel seemed to read his thoughts, for the young human leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Adar knows about their…wide range of words, if you are wondering. And may I add, Lord Glorfindel is to blame."

_Well, I am definitely not surprised about that…_

_"_thank you for telling me, young Estel." He replied, before focusing on the conversation.

"Beridhren, with the patrol we have we will not be able to outrun them. There are too many of us." Elladan hissed to the patrol leader, who nodded in agreement.

"Aye, Son of Elrond-I know that. I would usually suggest splitting up and meeting with the closest Patrol, but it is too risky, and the nearest Patrol could be days away."

"So we shall be forced into fighting the wretched creatures." Elrohir concluded with a sigh. Thranduil looked around at the group of warriors, suddenly rather grateful that most of them looked like they had faced the Spiders before.

"What do you suggest we do, Beridhren?" the King of Mirkwood asked quietly, his eyes darting around as if he expected a spider to appear at any moment.

"We shall simply have to fight them. We have enough time to set a few fires, which shall help us a little. Apart from that, judging by what I can hear at this moment, there are more Spiders than we usually deal with," Elladan answered for the Patrol Leader, "my suggestion, Hir Nin, is-"

"-You make your peace with Mandos while you can." Elrohir finished for him.

0o0o0o

He was floating in pure darkness. It was a nice feeling, really…There was no pain, no stress, no voices…Just him and his thoughts. And the blackness. Yes, he liked this feeling quite a bit, he decided. He was quite happily thinking about how black really was a nice color, when a voice broke through the darkness.

"…Legolas? Mellon Nin, can you hear me?" Someone asked.

Darn it, he was quite enjoying having no voices to bother him.

"Legolas, if you do not respond I shall make sure you soap is replaced with the one that you gave Celegon-the one that turned his skin a bright blue."

If he thought about it, he recognized that voice. It was slightly high, and definitely belonged to an Elleth. He frowned and thought about it, until finally…

"Belien?" Legolas croaked.

"Legolas! You are finally awake! Oh, thank the Valar-Celegon and I have been so worried about you. The Healer said you were supposed to wake up almost an hour ago, but he assured us you were sleeping, but-"

"Belien." Legolas repeated, cutting his friend off.

"Yes, Legolas?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Belien, I have just woken. My throat hurts, my head hurts, and you are talking too fast."

"Oh Valar, I'm sorry! Here, drink this...It should help with the pain." Belien replied, gently helping her friend to sit up before passing him a cup of some sort of tea. Legolas eyed it, before sighing and gulping it down in one go. He immediately regretted it, as the hot liquid burned his throat and the sour aftertaste let itself be known. He glared at his friend, who held her hands up in reply.

"I did not think I would have to warn you…Usually you sip it first."

"A warning would have been nice anyway." He snapped in reply, closing his eyes and willing the queasiness in his stomach to leave.

"Right. Well, I had better get Celegon-He said to get him as soon as you opened your eyes. He shall be happy to know you are awake-He has been going mad with worry. Afterall, he is like your older brother."

Legolas eyed the Elleth, and shook his head.

"I'm sure he has been-the poor fool always," he paused to cough wincing as he did so, "always worries too much." Belien grinned.

"That is true. Right-I shall be back. Please do not do anything stupid, or try to get up. Alright?" With those words, she vanished out of the door.

Legolas sighed as his friend left, before leaning back against the pillows. He could feel his mind drifting away, and with a start, he realized what the tea had been.

"Poppy Seeds? Oh Valar…"

And with that, he passed out again, a goofy grin on his face.

0o0o0o0

She silently climbed up a tree, several metres from the group of elves. She heard one of her allies hiss quietly as the Dark-Haired elves lit two fires on either side of the small clearing.

_Curses! We have been discovered!_

She thought to herself, as she glared down at her prey. She eyed the different elves, trying to decide which one she would feast on first.

There! The one that was standing slightly to the side! He looked like the Brat that she had tried to kill the last time she had attacked a group of elves. Only, this elf seemed…Different. Older and..More royal.

_Perhaps it is one of his family members…_

She thought to herself. _Ooh, his blood shall taste delicious!_ She shivered in anticipation of the thought. Then her eyes moved to another dark-haired figure. Only this one..this one was definitely not an Elf. He did not have the posture, nor did he have the glow that the elves did.

_A human? My, it has been too long since I tasted human blood…Maybe I shall feast on him instead._

She eyes each member of the group, before finally making her choice. She shivered in anticipation once more, before taking a deep breath…

…And leaping from the tree with her Comrades.

* * *

**Arya: **Yes, it seems the plot bunny is taking me on the path to Thrandy!Torture..*evil smile**eyes peppermint mocha and drools**sees Legolas plushie and huggles it* **=D** Sorry for the wait!

**Caelhir (good and bad): **I'm glad you are! Though, I'm still stuggling with it, because SOMEONE *glares at Legolas* Forgot to save my last draft of it! Oooh, 'torture the pants off of that elf'...So, so tempting...*hits self**beat* I'll see what I can do **=D**

**Elvenprincess3019: **Yep! Now they have to deal with the spiders! *cackles* I hope you liked this chapter!

**CeresMaria**: hey, it is too! I never realised that.. **=P **I'm glad you agree! I can never picture Thranduil as the quiet type..it just doesn't...suit him.

**Audrey33:** Haha! Yes-late night chapters do tend to be good! Yes, next chapter-We shall see the battle! *cackles at the thought of it*

**DD: **COFFEEEEEEE! *takes, then glomps* Poor Thrady-My plot bunny wants to see him suffer **=( ***beat* Haha, I put that at the end of one of my chapters-I think it's caught on **=D**

**The Phantom Dragon: ***cackles extremely evilly* Oooh, suddenly the plot bunny wants to go for a run on my keyboard again..***evil grin* **Hmm...Estel bashing? I shall see what I can do**=D ***growls at the Ranger when he tries to take her coffee**beat* Three? Yikes...I'd hate that! Especially if I was the youngest..

**Tokiyoshi: **I'm glad you like the mix! I'm trying to make it a dramedy styled fic (drama/comedy)..I'm glad you've picked up on both! Hmm..Only a little it of torture? *sighs and stares at Legolas, who is silently nodding his head in agreement**thinks* I'll think about it **;)**

**Sajna 18:** I'm glad you like this fic, and don't worry-I will definitely continue this fic **=)**

**Please review, guys-the more I get, the more the plot bunny wants to work!**

~Daisy...er, , Kirk..er, I mean..Daisy out!~**  
**


	7. When Spiders Attack

**Well...I'm back-Finally! I apologise for the wait I'm afraid my Plot Bunnies have decided to play hide and seek with me. As it turns out, I'm terrible at finding them...*sigh***

**Anyway, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter...It took me three hours to write! (Apparently, it's currently 1.20am...)**

**So, sit back, relax and enjoy-while I go and sleep.**

**Diclaimer: **If I owned it, I would have made Elladan and Elrohir the heroes of the story.

* * *

Thranduil watched quietly as the twin Sons of Elrond quickly went to work, lighting several small fires around the group, before silently drawing their weapons. He silently cursed the large, dark moths that were attracted to the bright flames of the fires, before shaking his head and taking a deep breath. He could not allow the moths to distract him- if he did, he would soon become a Spider's supper. The proud King of Mirkwood glanced around, watching the Elven Warriors around him as they prepared for the moment the spiders finally attacked. He could hear several of them murmuring to themselves, most likely praying to the Valar for strength and courage. He turned to look at the young human beside him, who currently looked rather calm and collected.

"Have you ever faced the spiders before, Estel?" He asked quietly, his eyes turning to eye the dark trees above them.

"No, I have not." was his answer, "But my brother's have taught me how to fight them. I have no doubts that we shall survive this."

"Do not get your hopes up, Human-the odds are against us this night." One of the Elves directly behind them whispered, as his eyes darted quickly from tree to tree. Before Estel or Thranduil could reply, Elladan returned to their side.

"Be prepared. They have planned their attack. We shall be fighting for our very lives in just a few moments." He whispered to them, as he stretched his neck and shoulders. "Good luck, Hir Nin-may the Valar watch over you and protect you this night."

"And you as well, Son of Elrond..." Thranduil replied quietly, watching as Elrond's other son spoke softly to a more frightened looking warrior. "I pray the watch over us all."

And with those whispered words, the Spiders attacked.

0o0o0o

Yawning, Celegon looked up from his paperwork as Belien quietly knocked on the open door of the study.

"Did I wake you?" She asked, smiling at him.

"No-But you may have rescued me from the most boring task in all of Middle Earth. Honestly, I did not understand until this moment, why the King was so close to insanity. Has the Prince awoken yet?" He asked, standing up and stretching, before heading over to her.

"You should not talk about the King that way-even if I agree. And yes, he has-It took several threats and half an hour or begging-more or less, but he is finally awake. Though, I am afraid that by the time you get to the Healing Ward to see him, he shall be unconscious once more. One of the Healers made me give him a wonderful, painkilling tea containing a few poppy seeds." She replied innocently, following him into the hall before quietly shutting the door.

"Did you say poppy seeds? Ai Valar, I do hope you realise that he is going to kill you once he is awake once more, and able to think properly! Do you not remember the last time you gave him poppy seeds? It did not end well." He reminded her, as they both headed down the hall. She smiled at him, before hooking her arm through his.

"Of course I know that-which is why I think that it is about time, that we travelled to Lorien once more, and visited your Mother and Father for a few months..."

0o0o0o0o

Elladan cursed as he stabbed at one of the spiders, that was attempting to build a web between two of the trees. The Spider let out a squeal of pain, and leapt at the older twin. He quickly stepped to the side, and drove the sword into the spider's belly, thus ending Its miserable life. Glancing around, he quickly assessed the situation.

Several spiders currently lay dead or dying on the ground. There were several thick, white spider webs built around the Elves and human, who had so far managed to escape uninjured. At that moment, another spider leapt at him, and Elladan quickly stabbed at it, causing it to back away. Immediately, Thranduil spun around and stabbed his sword through the spider, killing it instantly. Elladan nodded his thanks, and was just about to attack one of the web-building spiders, when he heard his brother cry out. Spinning around, he saw Estel, pinned against a tree with his sword lying several centimetres out of his reach. He let out a cry of pain as the spider pinning him sank it's stinger into his leg. Elladan could see Elrohir, trying desperately to reach his human brother, but without success. Even as he watched, his Elven brother abandoned his sword and drew his bow, pulling out and releasing an arrow in the blink of an eye. The spider let out a squeal as the arrow smashed into the side of Its head, distracting It from the Human. The evil creature tried to pull Itself out of the conflict before It could be injured again-only to find Elladan's sword slashing towards its face. The older twin eyed Its dead body with disgust, before glancing over at his brother. Relief washed over him as he saw Elrohir drop the bow and draw his sword once more, rushing over to defend Estel.

0o0o0o0o

_Curses!_

She hissed angrily, as she quickly climbed back up a large tree, after failing to kill her intended target-the Elven King, who had been able to avoid her as she leapt from the trees. It had been at that moment that she had decided they'd made a mistake. Now, as she watched, more and more of her allies fell to the blows dealt to them by the cursed Elves.

_We should have attacked them immediately! We waited far too long, they were prepared for us!_

She thought to herself, as she watched two of her comrades' take down one of the lighter haired Elves. She scanned the ground below, noticing that two more of the light haired Elves had fallen in the battle, along with her intended target-the human. But even as she watched, her brave ally, that had taken down said human was cruelly cut down by a cursed, Elven blade, an Elvish arrow imbedded deeply in his head. She scanned the Elves, looking for the wretched Elf that had dared to shoot her friend.

_There he is!_

She thought to herself, eying the Dark haired Elf, who was now kneeling beside the human, as a light haired elf guarded him.

_Oh, he shall suffer dearly for that!_

She hissed quietly to herself, quickly making her way through the trees, and to the one the human was currently leaning against. She ignored how the tree seemed to shy away from her, as if it was afraid. Instead, she concentrated on her prey below her, hungrily eying him as he quickly tended to the human. If she had been able to, she would have smirked-clearly, the elf was not paying attention to what was happening around him- otherwise he would have definitely noticed her by now. Silently and patiently, she sat where she was; ready to pounce on him at the opportune moment.

0o0o0o0o

Thranduil muttered several curses to himself as he watched three more of the large spiders leap from the trees, before attacking the Elves.

"Valar-Where in the name of Eru are they all coming from?" He cried to the nearest Elf, who happened to be Beridhren.

"I do not know, Hir Nin, but I do hope they stop coming soon! I am not sure-"He paused to swing at one of the spiders. "I am not sure if we can keep this up for much longer! We are tiring, and their number seems to be increasing!"

"Mellon Nin, you are wrong! Their number is dropping by the very second. If we are able to keep this up, we shall be rid of them within half an hour, I am sure of it!" Elladan called over to them, spinning out of the way of an attacking spider.

"I hope you are correct, Elladan-for I do not think I shall be able to fight for much longer than that!" Thranduil replied, as he defended himself against yet another of the Spiders. As he did so, he heard the trees call out a warning.

_Your friend is in danger! He is distracted, she will kill him! _

They cried out, desperate to gain his attention. Quickly, the Elven King looked around, trying to spot who it was that was in danger. His eyes fell upon Elrohir, who was currently tending to Estel.

"Elladan! Your brother is in trouble!" He yelled to the Raven haired Warrior, as he attacked another spider.

Elladan quickly looked up, immediately spotting his twin and Human brother...

...And the extremely large and vicious looking spider, crouched in the tree directly above them. Even as he watched, the spider leapt from the tree, Its wicked eyes never leaving It's intended target.

"ELROHIR!"

* * *

_Hehe, I realise that I am evil to Elrohir at the moment..**=D **Don't worry, I have Thranduil angst planned for the next chapter- and Legolas shall definiely be in it!_

**Tiara d' Cullen: **I'm glad you like it! I'm aiming to make it angsty, with a bit of cemedy-I'm tired of just non-stop angst stories! (well, maybe not... **=P**) Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and I shall try not to kill them *evil grin*

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Exactly! But apparently, my plot bunnies like to wait until I'm half asleep before sticking their heads out, therefore causing me to have even LESS sleep. *sigh* Haha, yes-being Human is definitely not always handy! *beat* Dance? yay! *starts dancing**takes coffee* **=P**

**CeresMaria: **Hehe, it's a good combo is it not? Thranduil is in trouble, and Legolas is about to wake up...I wonder how it's going to end?** =P**

**Audrey33:** I know! It's amazing, is it not? I actually managed an update! Yay for dancing! *happily dances* Hehe, I don't even know where this is going, just yet! I planned to make it ten chapters long, but it may end up longer..

**Caelhir: ***evil eyes Evil!Caelhir* From now on, I'm saving it to three different storage devices *nods* I can't wait until I finally post it either, it's one of those fics that just...doesn't want to be posted! *grrrs* Ah yes, please do read- and review- Edhil O Gurth! (you were close!) Thanks for reviewing!

**The Phantom Dragon: ***eyes the goodies with glee* Coffee...sugar..torture devices..itching powder..It's everything I could possibly need! *cackles* Oooh, these Elves are in for a wonder time *cackles evilly**beat* Yikes, that would be hard! A lot harder than just one brother-even if he DOES turn the internet off when I'm posting things..

**Eminnis: **I posted! I posted! I didn't leave it with a cliff hanger for nine years-just two months **=P**

_Please review, people!_

_~Kirk-er, Daisy out!~_


End file.
